La Muerte
by KarenGriselBC
Summary: Básicamente es de como encuentran la paz el uno en el otro.


**La Muerte**

La desesperación de estar sola, tan sola que nadie nunca podría imaginarlo, nadie la escuchaba, nadie la veía, todo era de un color diferente y la tristeza se apoderaba de ella.

Desde que se despertó aquel día en la torre de Hogwarts… Sintió los tibios rayos de sol en su piel, la repentina luz en sus ojos y despertó, de soñar nada, solo un fondo negro, vio el cielo azul claro, después de unos momentos decidió levantarse, era extraño estar en ese lugar, era Hogwarts, si pero, estaba en la torre, en una torre sin techo de una parte, al estar de pie pudo ver su colegio en total reconstrucción, había muchas personas conocidas ayudando, sin embargo no veía a sus amigos y lo más importante no sabía como había llegado hasta ahí.

Decidió buscar a alguien y pronto encontró a la Profesora McGonagall quien se encontraba dando ordenes a algunos magos, esperó unos minutos cerca de ella para que la notará y no interrumpirla, pero esto no sucedía, la siguió por algunas aulas y la nueva directora se negaba a verla – Profesora McGonagall, necesito hablar con usted – la profesora no respondió, siguió su camino como si no la hubiera escuchado – Maestra, por favor – iba caminando aun lado de ella, estaba comenzando a desesperarse, y entonces la maestra paso por una puerta que Hermione no vio, atravesó el muro y se asustó, la profesora avanzó mientras la castaña miraba el muro que acababa de traspasar, se acercó y lo tocó nuevamente, su mano se hundió en el muro.

Caminaba muy apresurada por los pasillos, llegó un momento en el que dejo de preocuparse por las paredes o los obstáculos, incluso las personas, eran sensaciones nuevas, pero no quería hacerles caso, ella solo quería saber lo que estaba pasando, sin embargo no había nadie que la viera o la escuchara de sus conocidos, estaba llegando a una conclusión que le aterraba.

Por fin lo encontró - ¡Nick! Sir Nicolás… - el fantasma pronto volteó hacia ella - ¡Hermione! Es un placer verte ¿cómo te encuentras? – Le había recibido con las mismas alegrías de verla que antes – Oh Sir Nicolás, es un alivio verte y que puedas verme, nadie puede verme, nadie me escucha, atravieso muros… yo, yo, yo… no sé que me está pasando o a los demás – en la cara de Nick casi decapitado se reflejó el miedo y un poco de lastima – Querida Hermione, tienes que calmarte – y lo intentó, después de unos segundos lo miraba, creía que él tenía la respuesta de lo que sucedía – Hermione, yo no sé como decirte esto, pero supongo que tengo que hacerlo – la tomó de sus hombros, curiosamente estos no la atravesaron como con los demás – El día en que se llevó a cabo la batalla con el Sr. Tenebroso hubo muchas muertes en ambos bandos y tu… - la castaña retrocedió, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas que no resbalaron – No es cierto… acabo de despertar y la batalla ya terminó – su amigo respondió - ¿acaso recuerdas algo después de eso? – lo intentaba, ella de verdad lo intentaba, pero no lo lograba, solo negó con la cabeza y se fue corriendo lejos de un preocupado Nick.

Gritaba, y las lagrimas resbalaban de rabia – ESCUCHAME HARRY AQUÍ ESTOY Y ESTOY BIEN – su compañero miraba una foto de su mejor amiga mientras lloraba por su perdida, se encontraba en la casa de los Weasley que ya era como su casa, no era la única persona que habían perdido, pero había mucha gente llorando a todos, mientras ella se había quedado sola, igual que el, sin sus padres que pudieran llorarle o algún hermano, nada, nadie…

La casa de los Weasley hacía un mar con sus lagrimas, se trataban de llevar sus vidas normales, pero no era algo sencillo, habían pasado los días y las semanas, el Sr. Weasley era muy requerido en el ministerio, pero el poco tiempo que tenía para él se la pasaba llorando por la muerte de sus conocidos y amigos, la Sra. Weasley se la pasaba soltando lagrimas todo el día mientras hacía las tareas diarias, los mayores se habían quedado en casa para ayudar, así que estaban muy poblados, George y Fred eran los únicos que no se habían aparecido desde que ella llegó ahí y nadie los mencionaba, Ginny de verdad intentaba no recordarla, pero a veces le hablaba, no porque supiera que Hermione estaba ahí con ella, si no porque la necesitaba, para Ginny era hablar con el viento, no sabía que su amiga realmente la escuchaba, Ron quería ser de soporte para los demás pero algunas veces también se caía. Ver estas escenas era demasiado complicado para Hermione, pero no tenía el valor de irse, a que lugar iría, no tenía padres a los cuales ver, que se acordaran de ella claro, ya vio Hogwarts, y su familia estaba ahí en la Madriguera.

Pasaron los meses y una noticia buena llegó, para todos, incluso para ella, George volvería a casa, tal vez Fred aun no estaba listo, nadie lo mencionó, pero al menos vería a su hermano, que para nada era igual, pero sabría algo de él, eso le dio mucha felicidad, pues tenía tantas ganas de verle que ya con saber de él era suficiente. Había estado enamorada de Fred desde que lo vio en Hogwarts haciendo bromas, era inadecuado pero le encantaba.

No era algo que Fred desconociera, porque Hermione le había dicho que le gustaba, al principio Fred no le tomó importancia, la seguía tratando normal, no era nada extraño que él le gustara a alguna chica, después fue tratándola más y pensó que ese capricho se le había pasado así que un día le preguntó, pero no, ella le contestó sin miedo pero con mucho nerviosismo que si, que seguía gustándole y que no pensaba que eso cambiara, después subió corriendo a los dormitorios de chicas. A partir de ahí la trató diferente, un poco más de bromas y de molestarla, pero también era un poco más caballeroso y considerado.

Ginny estaba cambiándose y arreglándose para la cena con su hermano George, no sabía que ponerse, era mucho el tiempo que había pasado desde que lo vio por ultima vez quería verse bien, Hermione estaba sentada en su cama, recargada en el respaldo viéndola – Nunca te he contado mi primer beso verdad ¿Ginny?... bueno, te contare:

Fue durante el baile de navidad, yo, bueno tu viste, estuve horas y horas arreglando mi cabello, mis zapatos, mi vestido, mi rostro, quería que todo fuera perfecto, verme perfecta, iba a ir con Víctor, él era el chico con quien todas deseaban ir, claro yo no, pero me agradaba la idea de cierta manera, toda la noche estuve bailando en él, fue muy divertido, hasta que Ron lo arruinó, después de mandarlo a él y a Harry a su habitación como una gruñona, Víctor me vio llorando, me consoló y funcionó, nos divertimos otro rato, hasta que fue y me dejó a la entrada de la casa… No Ginny, no fue él quien me dio mi primer beso… Después de eso subió a mi habitación para cambiarme, me quite ese hermoso vestido, me puse mi pijama, un pantalón y una blusa de manga larga, nada especial ni bonito, solo cómodo, quite el maquillaje de mi rostro hasta que no quedó nada, traía unas pantuflas después de quitarme esos dolorosos zapatos y al final solté mi cabello e hice un encantamiento rápido para quitar todas las pociones y efectos, para que volviera a ser el mismo… era yo otra vez, viéndome en un espejo pensando en la noche de hoy, me había divertido mucho, estaba muy feliz y no quería arruinarlo, sonreí viéndome al espejo, viendo lo que fui hoy, y me gustó pero también sabía que no sería de nuevo así…

Intente dormí, pero no pude, durante la fiesta me dediqué a divertirme así que no comí nada, tendría que ir a buscar a los elfos para pedirles que me dijeran en donde estaba la cocina y prepararme algo de comer, salí de mi habitación y baje a la sala común, ahí estaba él, iba entrando con comida – Hola Herms, ¿qué haces fuera de la cama? – yo me sonrojé, no lo había visto en toda la noche, hoy me olvidé de él por completo, igual que él de mi – Yo, iba a buscar a los elfos, quiero prepararme algo de comer y no sé en donde está la cocina – él puso la comida en la mesa y dijo – puedo decirte en donde está la cocina o puedo darte de lo que traje de ahí – me senté a su lado y comenzamos a comer y platicar sobre el día de hoy – Yo si te vi, estabas hermosa hoy Hermione – no pensé que me diría algo así, me sonrojé sin pensarlo – Y dime… ¿La cita de hoy fue completa? O sea ¿Víctor te beso? – me sentía caliente de mi rostro que seguramente estaba demasiado rojo, y solo negué con la cabeza – Pero yo no quería, digo mi primer beso no debe de ser con cualquiera… - pude notar como su rostro cambió cuando dije primer beso, casi nadie sabía que yo no había besado a nadie pero ahora él también lo sabía – Ya veo – seguimos platicando, hasta que se acabó la comida, quedamos ambos satisfechos – Es tarde, Gracias por la comida Fred, pero creo que será mejor que suba – él solamente asintió, me acompañó a las escaleras del dormitorio de chicas – Solo tengo dos cosas que decirte – la grifindor volteó a verlo - ¿Cuáles? – el joven se acercó a ella – 1 me gustas más ahora, así como estás, así como eres tú, que con el vestido que también te veías bien, pero ahora eres perfecta – mis mejillas se sonrojaron de nuevo y lo miré sin saber que decir – 2 – se acercó y me dio un beso tierno en mis labios que no duró más de unos segundos, pero fue hermoso, al separarse de mi – Te veré mañana Herms – y después caminó a los dormitorios de hombres y no hice más que subir y pensar en toda esa noche…

Suspiró – Así fue Ginny, mi primer beso fue con Fred el día del baile de Navidad – la pelirroja acababa de ponerse un vestido sencillo azul y se cepillaba el cabello, no había escuchado nada de lo que había dicho su amiga y amenos que Fred se lo contara jamás sabría de ese primer beso, no le dolía, porque no lo sabía, y aunque el dolor si lo sentía Hermione empezaba a acostumbrarse a esa soledad permanente, en la cual estaba rodeada de personas que amaba pero que no la veían ni escuchaban.

La madre de Ginny la llamó y bajó corriendo por las escaleras, su hermano había llegado, Hermione se levantó tranquilamente, usaba la misma ropa que aquel día en que murió solo que su aspecto era mejor, vio a todos reunidos ahí con George, felices por primera vez en mucho tiempo, estrechando a su hijo y hermano en brazos, preguntando mil cosas todos a él y él a todos, mucho murmullo, ella no tenía que hacer nada, no sería escuchada, así que solo le quedaba ver y observar.

Una voz conocida para todos resonó en la habitación – Te lo dije George, sería buena idea venir, para ti y para ellos también – su corazón palpitó desesperadamente, Fred estaba ahí, había asistido con su hermano y se oía bien, se levantó de las escaleras, bajó el resto y lo vio, Fred estaba detrás de su hermano, pero nadie le prestaba atención solo a George - ¡Fred! – Dijo sin pensarlo dos veces, fue instinto, no esperaba respuesta, pero la consiguió, el joven pelirrojo volteo a verla - ¿Hermione? – ella bajó y se acercó a él - ¿Puedes verme? – Hicieron la misma pregunta los dos, nadie más les prestaba atención – Si – respondieron igual y rieron un poco, la soledad de ambos se había alejado – Yo, yo, bueno estás muerto, lo lamento…. No sabía – Fred rio un poco – Tu también y tampoco sabía, y no quería saberlo, también lo lamento – ambos se quedaron viendo fijamente - Pero de alguna manera me alegra ya no estar solo – la chica solamente sonrió.

Toda la noche se quedaron viendo a la Familia Weasley completa y unida, disfrutando de una cena deliciosa por lo que podían apreciar, hubo momentos en que se recordó a Fred y a Hermione, pero ninguno fue triste, todos reían con las ocurrencias de Fred y las cosas que Hermione hacía algunas veces, se les recordaba con amor y cariño.

Ambos estaban en paz en ese momento, estaban descansados y felices. – No podía irme sin verte, pero también estás aquí, y también puedes verme y escucharme, eso me hace tan feliz porque estoy contigo tan triste porque no vivirás más como yo quisiera que vivieras, siempre te pregunté si te gustaba, después de aquella vez que me lo dijiste en tu primer año y yo te robe tu primer beso y jamás te dije que eres la mujer más importante para mi y que después de la guerra pensaba quedarme con tu corazón y no dejarte ir nunca… - Hermione escuchaba cada palabra de Fred y cuando este terminó de hablar lo besó como nunca antes lo había besado, en ese momento desaparecieron de este mundo terrenal y al mismo tiempo todos en la madriguera se quedaron callados sin darse cuenta y sintieron la paz con la que ahora descansaban su seres amados y para romper el hielo George bromeó otra vez…


End file.
